Love can kill you
by ReiSkye
Summary: Summary: Alternate Chosen ending and Angel season 5 What if Spike wasn't the only one trapped in the amulet
1. Prologue

Love can Kill you

Summary: (Alternate Chosen ending and Angel season 5) What if Spike wasn't the only one trapped in the amulet

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: Spuffy

A/N: Some quotes are taken from Angel and Buffy which in turn don't belong to me..

Prologue

Fred sighed as she sat down in one of Angel's chairs facing his desk "Is this gonna be our lives now? Fighting our own employees, our own clients? Are we really gonna do any good?" Angel leaned back against his chest and rubbed his chin "Yes, we are. We're gonna change things. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon, and we'll figure out how to wield it." Wesley walked over towards the chair Fred currently sat in "Or kill ourselves with it." Fred rolled her eyes before she replied flatly "Yay team."

Angel stood up and grabbed a large envelope from his desk "No, sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here." He walked into the middle of the room "Meanwhile, we do the work...our way, one thing at a time." Slowly Angel started to rip open the envelope "We deal... " An amulet fell to the ground "With whatever comes next."

Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Angel and watched as the amulet glowed before a black whirlwind grew from the centre of the amulet. Slowly two figures started to form from within the cloud; their screams echoing throughout the building. Their skeletal form showed before slowly completing. The whirlwind died down and a female and male were left in it's place clinging to each other not wanting to let go.

Wesley and Angel gasped as they recognized the figures to be Buffy and Spike.

/Flashback/

Buffy and Spike are the only ones inside the Hellmouth as it crumbles down around them. "Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer" joked Spike. Buffy looked up towards the exit of the cavern before she turned back to Spike; her worry was evident on her face "Spike!" Spike shook his head and held out his hands to stop her from coming and closer "I mean it! I gotta do this. " Buffy smiled as she moved closer and laced her fingers with Spike's. A flame surrounded both of their hands and Buffy tightened her grip on his hand "I love you." Spike smiled happy that she had finally said the words he had longed to here from her "No you don't… But thanks for saying it" Buffy glared at him "Nice try buddy but that's not going to work." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly "I love you." Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and deepened the kiss. A crack opens up in the earth above them letting the sunshine down on the lovers interrupting their kiss. They cling to each other as they scream in pain.

/End Flashback/

The screams from the lovers die out. The only sounds left in the room were the odd comments from Wesley, Angel, and his secretary Harmony.

"Buffy?"

"Spike…"

"Blondie Bear!

A/N: I've read one version out there that has done something like this but I'm going on a different path then that version. I'm not sure who wrote it. In this one both Buffy and Spike will be incorporeal. Please review 


	2. Just Rewards part 1

Chapter One

Angel stormed over towards the couple. Spike turned his gaze to Angel, his eyes turned amber, and growled over at Angel, pulling Buffy somewhat behind him to shield her from his raging grand-sire A/N I don't care what people say Drusilla did sire Spike. Angel's fist pulled back before he tried to punch Spike in the side of his head, only to fall right through both Spike and Buffy and land with a thud on the floor.

Everyone turned their gaze immediately to the fallen vampire. Buffy kneeled down beside Angel "Angel?.." She tried to help him but her hand kept going right through him "What's wrong with me?.." Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks..

Gunn moved closer to Wesley and whispered "Um.. Who's the bleached wonder and the cutie?"

Spike rolled his eyes at Gunn's failed attempt to be quiet as heard every word that was said. He kneeled down beside Buffy and held her in his arms, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Wesley cleared his throat and watched the slayer and vampire in amazement "The 'bleached wonder' as you so kindly put it is none other then William the Bloody also known as Spike and the Slayer of Slayers… The blond in his arms is Buffy the vampire slayer." Lorne gasped when he heard the word slayer "Slayer! As in thee slayer?"

Fred stood up and moved closer to Buffy and tried to help Spike comfort her but couldn't stop her hand from going right through her. "If you two don't mind… Would you come to my lab so I can see why you're both… incorporeal?" Buffy smiled slightly and nodded "I'll do anything right now to figure out what's wrong with us."

/Fred's Lab/

(Buffy's POV)

I clung to Spike's hand as the girl, who's name I soon found out to be Fred, circled us both with what appeared to be a scanner of some sort. "Um.. What exactly is that… thing?" I watched Fred closely. When I had learned that I was currently in Evil incorporate, also known as Wolfram and Heart, I became wary of everyone. Fred laughed "Oh I'm scanning your electromagnetic readings… This is strange though. I'm getting electromagnetic readings consistent with spiritual entities, but there's no ectoplasmic matrix." I stared blankly at Fred "Huh?" I watched as Fred looked around and noticed everyone's confusion except Wesley's "Sorry Techno babbling" she winced slightly "Well ectoplasm is one of the basic components of a ghost.. Basically it's what makes them visible to the human.." Lorne coughed slightly from behind Gunn "..and demon eye. There's no ectoplasm here I don't know how we are able to see them both. I'm also reading brainwave activity from both of them. Angel smirked "Well that's a first for Spike." I glared at Angel "Watch it Peaches or I'll.." Spike was cut off in mid-sentence when the world turned black.

(end of Buffy's POV)

Angel ran over to where Buffy and Spike both disappeared "Where did she go!" Fred pulled her scanner back out and walked around the room trying to find a reading "They seem to have just disappeared." Spike reappeared on the other side of the lab from where he originally was holding the side of his head "Bloody Hell! Remind me never to put anything on that Captain Forehead has again." Buffy reappeared beside Lorne holding her head as well "This is going to get old quickly." Angel was at Buffy's side in a second "Are you alright?" Buffy rolled her eyes up at him "What do you think! If you were a ghost how would you feel?" She stormed right through Angel and right out of the lab. Spike smirked "Nice one Peaches" and followed Buffy out of the lab." Lorne looked around at everyone "Drink anyone?"

/Hallway outside the lab/

"Buffy wait up!" Spike ran down the hall after Buffy. Buffy stopped waiting for him to catch up "Why Spike?.. Why did they do this to us?" She turned around to face him tears rolling down her cheeks "I've already died twice…Why won't The Powers let me rest?" Spike wrapped his arms around her "Shh pet.. It will be alright. I'll make sure of it" He kissed her forehead softly.

Next Day /Lobby/

Angel walked down the stairs, heading for his office only stopping when Buffy and Spike materialize in front of him. "Bloody hell" muttered Spike "Not again".

Angel laughed before moving closer towards them "What happened boy? Getting sick of this place already?" Buffy rolled her eyes at them both "Can't you two ever grow up? If you want to know so badly what Spike is complaining about… We can't leave the city limits. Seems like you're stuck with us." Harmony ran over from her desk and tapped Angel on the shoulder "Angel, it's almost three o'clock. You have a meeting scheduled— Angel turned around "Not now Harmony! —What do you mean you're stuck here? I'm not having Spike haunt me for the rest of my un-life!" This only made Buffy laugh "You're acting like a child Angel!"

"Grox'lar Beast."

Both Buffy and Angel turned to Spike "What?" Spike pointed behind Angel just as a demon stepped out from the elevator. Angel turned around and threw a punch at the demon only to be punched back in return. Buffy moved closer and turned her body slightly to kick out at the Grox'lar but it did as much help as kicking air. "This is just not my day." She turned around and walked back over to Spike who watched the fight. No one knew whether he was cheering Angel on or the demon. The demon moved closer to Angel and they continued to fight hand-to-hand until Angel finally overpowers the demon, leaving him dead on the floor. "Does someone want to tell me how a Grox'lar got past security?" roared Angel looking around the stunned room.

Harmony cleared her throat and raised her hand tentatively "That was you're three o'clock." Angel looked back down at the demon "Oh.." he turned his gaze back to Harmony "They eat babies! Why am I meeting with them?" Gunn smirked as he walked down the stairs towards them "Actually only their heads. You were meeting with to try and negotiate them to stop eating baby heads."

Buffy sighed "Good idea and all but I think you screwed that up big time." Gunn shook his dead slightly "Not really, the Grox'lar clan respect someone who take a strong opening position." Spike stood behind Buffy and nuzzled into her throat "Looks like Charley boy saved Peaches from a lot of trouble." Buffy tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her throat. Angel glared at Spike "Stay away from her." Spike smirked and wrapped his arms around his waist "Make me." Angel vamped out growled for a second until he stopped "Get out of my sight". He turned around and stormed into his office, Gunn following close behind.

End of Just Rewards part 1 


	3. Just Rewards part 2

_Angel glared at Spike "Stay away from her." Spike smirked and wrapped his arms around his waist "Make me." Angel vamped out growled for a second until he stopped "Get out of my sight". He turned around and stormed into his office, Gunn following close behind._

Chapter Two

(Inside Angel's Office)

Gunn closed the door as Angel moved over, behind his desk, and sat down. "We have a problem." Angel rolled his eyes and muttered "Yeah he's a bleached blonde menace that finds pleasure in torturing me with something that I can't have."

"If it were only that easy" Gunn sat down in one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk "With all the departments that we're shutting down, some of our previous employees are coming up with plans of revenge." He held up a voodoo doll that resembled Gunn. Angel leaned over his desk and took the doll from Gunn "Very good likeness." Buffy slowly appeared as she dragged Spike into Angel's office "Apologize!" Spike growled as he tried to pull away from Buffy "To Captain Forehead! You've got your knickers in a twist! I'll never apologize." Angel smirked "If you two don't mind I'm in a meeting."

The door to Angel's office swung open and a _man _wearing a loud blue dress shirt and a spotted yellow tie walked into the room "Yes, uh...Novac, sir. Uh, what's this about you shutting down the Internment Acquisitions Division?" Buffy let go of Spike letting him fall to the floor. Angel turned to Gunn "Um… Internment Acquis-" Gunn interrupted him "Grave robbing." Angel turned back quickly to Novac "Well we're just going to have to do without." Novac's eyes widened "No, you're not getting it... sir. I.A.D. is under contract to provide fresh bodies to Magnus Hainsley. You know who he is, right?" Buffy turned to Spike as he was getting to his feet and mouthed 'Magnus Hainsley?'. "Oy. OK. He's one of our oldest clients. Big potatoes. We stop delivering, and he is not gonna be... thrilled." Angel rose to his feet "Then you can tell him that he is no longer our client." Novac backed away slowly "M-Me?" Angel walked over to him and straightened Novac's tie "You got it, counselor. You tell Mister—" Angel cleared his throat. "Hainsley" muttered Gunn. Angel smiled "You tell Mr Hainsley that Wolfram and Heart is under new management and are no longer in the grave-robbing business. You got that?" Novac nodded quickly "Yes sir!" and slowly made his way out of the office. Buffy ran after him quickly "You don't have to listen to him you know." Spike was not to far behind her "Yeah.. The bloody poof is delegating work to the spineless when he should be doing it himself. Angel, who had heard everything, stormed out of his office "Buffy.. Spike… Stay out of this it doesn't concern you." Buffy laughed "Doesn't concern me huh?" Novac turned quickly and went down the elevator that was just about to close. "It concerns me when you're running an evil empire here, and don't you dare tell me that you're turning this place into something good. This place is rooted in evil it will never be good!" She turned around and stormed off. Spike smirked "Now you've done it" he turned and followed Buffy. Gunn smirked slightly "I don't think it would be wise to piss that one off. She's bound to be lethal." Angel turned and glared at Gunn before turning back into his office and slamming the door.

City limits at night

Buffy ran trying to get as far away as she could from Wolftram and Heart. She needed to see her sister. Spike remained hot on her tail not wanting to lose her. Buffy kept running until she reached the city limits. "Spike…" Spike ran up beside her "Yeah pet?"

"Why did they have to do this to us? Don't I deserve to rest? The slayers of the past all fought and died. I on the other hand have fought; died, fought, died again, and fought some more before we finally died in the Hellmouth." Spike sighed softly before he moved in behind her and held her. "I don't know luv. I really don't" He nuzzled into her neck "That girl with the lab coat can fix us I'm sure of it.. She seems smart enough to figure out what's wrong." Buffy turned in his grasp and laid her head against his chest and sniffled slightly "You better be right. A slayer who can't fight is a cranky slayer." Spike smirked "Maybe we can spar later alright?" Buffy nodded against his chest "I'd like that."

Angel's Office a few hours later

"You don't think they're gone do you?" muttered Angel. Wesley looked up from one of the files he was looking at "Who's they?" Angel sighed "Buffy and Spike… It was supposed to be me. They gave me the amulet meaning I was supposed to wear it… but I didn't." Wesley put down the file "It's alright to feel guilty about them." Angel laughed "Feeling guilty about Spike? Buffy yes but not Spike, he deserves this. It's just that, why bother giving me control over Wolfram and Heart and give me the amulet. Can't exactly control this place and be non-corporeal at the same time." Wesley nodded slowly "Indeed. What are they after?" Buffy and Spike materialized and landed in the middle of Angel's office, Buffy pinning Spike down to the floor. Spike laughed "Looks like we went a little too far out of bounds pet." Buffy swatted playfully at Spike's chest "Not funny" She rose to her feet before reaching one hand down to help Spike up.

Angel muttered softly "I spoke to soon about them being gone" He got to his feet "What happened to you two?" Spike grinned "Slayer needed to get rid of a little pent up aggression."

Harmony knocked tentatively on the office door as she slowly opened it "Um… Boss? Novac's come back from Magnus Hainsley's." Angel nodded before sitting back down "Send him in." Harmony turned and motioned to someone outside of the office before opening both doors. Two men walked into the office carrying three buckets. The odd article of familiar clothing stuck out of the buckets. The two men placed the buckets on Angel's desk before they turned and walked back out. Harmony followed them and closed both doors.

Wesley, Angel, Spike, and Buffy all looked wide eyed at the three buckets. "Is that who I think it is?" said Buffy. Spike walked over to the buckets looked inside and nodded "I think you'd be right pet."


	4. Just Rewards part 3

A/N: I'm really glad that this fic is getting so much attention. The reviews really cheer me up. I know I haven't updated in a bit but I've been job searching. Thanks Mony19, Danni Rand, and funkydevil206 for reviewing so far.

Wesley, Angel, Spike, and Buffy all looked wide eyed at the three buckets. "Is that who I think it is?" said Buffy. Spike walked over to the buckets looked inside and nodded "I think you'd be right pet."

Chapter 4

Angel's Office

Buffy refused to look at the three buckets that sat on Angel's desk. Angel on the other hand had no problem. In the years he spent as a vampire he'd seen worse. "HARMONY!" bellowed Angel. Harmony ran into his office quickly "Yes boss?"

"Get me everything we have on this Magnus Hanesly character… NOW!" Harmony hurried back out of his office. Buffy glared at Angel "I know she used to be horrible in high school but don't you think that was a little harsh taking your anger out on her like that?" Angel leaned back against his chair not wanting to get into a shouting match with Buffy knowing he'd lose. The only one that ever stood a chance against Buffy was Spike himself. Gunn threw open the door and walked into Angel's office carrying a folder "Heard you wanted information on Hanesly." He tossed the folder onto the desk. Spike looked at Gunn surprised at how fast he had got there with what Angel only minutes earlier had asked for. Gunn smirked noticing Spike's surprised expression "Word gets around quickly here. Especially when the person's office is close enough to hear it." Angel opened the folder that sat on his desk "He's a necromancer. Well that explains why Wolfram and Heart supplied him with fresh corpses." Wesley nodded "Except what he's using them for."

"Army of undead?" offered Buffy. Everyone turned their gaze to Buffy. "It was just a thought." Spike smirked lightly and nuzzled into her neck affectionately "Good thought it was luv."

"These buckets are a message.. One not to be taken lightly" replied Wesley. Angel nodded before he started to move towards his elevator "If he wants to send a message then I'll reply to it.. personally." Wesley hurried to try and block Angel's exit "You can't take him on alone." Angel pushed past Wesley and walked into the elevator "I'm not gonna risk him turning somebody else into chowder." Wesley held the door open "You have armed and trained personal at your command." Angel rolled his eyes "They cramp my style."

"Your style's not gonna cut it with a necromancer. We should probably avoid an eye-for-an-eye escalation here" replied Wesley. Angel moved Wesley's hand so that the elevator door could start to close "Not going for his eyes, Wes." Gunn grinned "I know what you could go for." Angel's hand shot out to stop the elevator door. Gunn continued to grin "It'll hurt him. Bad."

As the doors to the elevator opened, there stood Buffy and Spike. "What do you two want? With you two being together all the time, you're starting to make me wonder if you're both joined to the hip." Spike grinned "Don't think we're going to miss out on the fun Peaches." Angel growled lightly before walking right through them. Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and the both disappeared. Angel continued off towards the viper and opened the door, and growled at the passengers that he saw in the back seat. "I knew you'd pick the viper" Spike held Buffy closer as she leaned against Spike, her head resting on his shoulder. Buffy swatted Spike's chest playfully "Be nice."

"Get out! Both of you" growled out Angel. Spike pretended to think it over before he shook his head in decline childishly (A/N: Come on you know those two act like children a lot in Season 5. The best example of it is their fight over who would win in a fight; a caveman or an astronaut.) Angel muttered quietly to himself no longer caring. If Spike and Buffy were going to haunt him for the rest of his unlife, then he'd have to learn to deal with it.

Magnus Hanesly's home

Angel knocked on the front door of Mr. Hanesly's. "Now you better behave" muttered Angel. He didn't have to tell them who he was referring to. They both knew he meant Spike. Buffy rolled her eyes "You never behave.." she whispered mockingly loud enough for Spike to hear.

A male answered the door and appeared to be a butler. "May I help you? To see Master Hanesly you must have an appointment" he asked monotonely. Angel nodded "Yes… I'm Angel, head of Wolfram and Heart. These two are.." He trailed off unsure exactly what to call them.

Buffy coughed out lightly "Secretary and a lawyer."

Angel continued on "are my secretary and.." Spike grinned and cut him off "I'm her date." He refused to be some poncey lawyer. Angel rolled his eyes "May we come in?" The Butler looked at them oddly "Master Hanesly is with a client right now. You may wait in the gallery while I tell him of your arrival." He stepped back from the entrance before motioning them to enter. "Follow me."

The Butler walked into the work room where Magnus Hanesly currently resided in. In the centre of the room stood Mr. Hanesly and a demon by a large stone alter that was high enough up to reach Mr. Hanesly's waist. On the alter, was a fully dressed female corpse. At the bottem of her shirt, in the middle, was a rip from the hem up to about the bottom of her breasts.

"Master Hanesly, sir" said the Butler almost timidly. He wasn't supposed to disturb him while he was working. Magnus turned his gaze behind him to glare at the Butler "What is it!" The Butler lowered his gaze in respect "More from Wolfram and Heart have arrived sir. The vampire is one of them." Mr. Hanesly sighed before turning back to the corpse "Kill them."

A/N: I've already started the next chapter.. Hopefully I'll post it before Saturday.

VOTE: I've always been curious. In your reviews tell me who would win, a caveman or astronaut, in a fight and why. I'll tally the votes by the end of 'Just Rewards'.


	5. Just Rewards part 4

A/N: I know I said before Saturday.. I got sidetracked by other things.. Sorry . Forgive me?

_"Master Hanesly, sir" said the Butler almost timidly. He wasn't supposed to disturb him while he was working. Magnus turned his gaze behind him to glare at the Butler "What is it!" The Butler lowered his gaze in respect "More from Wolfram and Heart have arrived sir. The vampire is one of them." Mr. Hanesly sighed before turning back to the corpse "Kill them."_

Chapter 5

Spike, Buffy and Angel all looked around the gallery at all the posed people. "I don't know. Maybe the geezer's just lonely. Throws himself a surprise party every night. Picks out one of these painted pigeons and shows her a good time, if you know what I mean. What? I'm sure they don't mind" smirked Spike. Buffy glared at him before she swatted the back of his head before moving to the opposite side of the room. "What did I say?" cried out Spike. Angel grinned "Oh just your usual old remarks that always get you in trouble." Spike glared at Angel before moving over towards Buffy trying to get her to forgive him.

The Butler enters the room and cleared his throat slightly. His hands were behind his back "Master Hainsley requests that I send you gentlemen, and lady, back to Wolfram and Heart" His hands moved out from behind his back revealing two long katanas "but not the way you arrived." Angel sighed before grabbing a cup from one of the posed figures "And all we just wanted was a cup of tea from Mr Hainsley oh well" He picked up the teaspoon that lay in the cup and threw it at the Butler. "A teaspoon!" exclaimed Buffy "I can't even touch the guy and Angel gets to kill him with a spoon!" Spike smirked "Well at least it wasn't the cup the bloke was killed with."

As the three moved into the other room, they arrived just in time to see a female climb off the stone alter "Oh sorry.. I really should be going" she replied hesitantly. She tried to hurry past them but was stopped by Angel. A cold growl escaped her lips and her eyes flashed red. "So this is what you've been doing" Angel turned his gaze to Mr. Hainsly "Putting demons into corpses so that they can walk around and no one would know they were demons."

"I know a few demons that would kill for that" replied Spike with thinking. Buffy turned to him and glared. "Well not exactly kill" back tracked Spike under her gaze until he remained quiet all together. Angel rolled his eyes "Give it up Spike."

"Well well well.. If it isn't Mr. Angel" smirked Mr Hainsley "I'm guessing that you got my message?" Angel growled "Yes I got your message and I came to respond to it personally." Buffy sighed "Can we get on with this? Was hoping to see actual fighting not.." She was cut off as she disappeared. "Oh bugger" replied Spike as he disappeared not long after her. "That's much better."

"Ghosts?" replied Mr. Hainsly "A vampire working with a couple of ghosts. Now all you need is a couple of ghouls and.." Angel cut Hainsley off before he could finish "I'm cutting off your supply, Hainsley. As of now your body shop is..." With a flick of Mr. Hainsley's wrist, Angel's body went rigid as his body froze in place. "You're just like any other dead to me Mr. Angel" smirked Mr. Hainsley. Buffy and Spike appeared at opposite ends of the room "Think you're precious ghosts will save you?" replied Mr. Hainsley.

"Hey I resent that! I just haunt the ponce" growled out Spike as he made his way over to Buffy. "Not really much we can do anyway" sighed out Buffy. Mr. Hainsley smirked and let Angel go letting him fall to the floor "There's so much I could do to you but in you're condition it would just be pathetic." Angel groaned slightly before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed it "Gunn.. Do it." he said quickly before he shut the phone. Hainsley looked around the room "Was that supposed to do something?" Angel smirked as he rose to his feet "Yeah it did. I just froze all your bank accounts, terminated your paper assets, and turned your books over to a very motivated contact we have at the I.R.S. 5 minutes from now, you'll have nothing but this house. 10 minutes from now, that'll go into foreclosure. I'll let myself out." He turned and headed towards the door. "You can't do that!" Angel smirked just as he was about to walk out the door, followed by Spike and Buffy who were not far behind him "I just did."

"So is that how you're going to fight the big bads now? Walk up to the front door of the IRS and get their help?" exclaimed Buffy. "The ponce doesn't seem to want to fight his own battles now that he's.." Buffy and Spike's ramblings were once again cut off as they both disappeared.

"Was wondering if they'd ever shut up.." grumbled Angel as he headed to his car.

Buffy and Spike both reappeared in front of Hainsley. "What the?.." they both said at the same time. "We seem to have something in common us three.. None of us want Mr. Angel in control of Wolfram and Heart.. and two of us don't want him alive.. well in his case no longer undead. I've got a proposition for you." Buffy glared at him "What makes you think I'll ever think of helping you!" Hainsley turned to her and flicked his wrist and her entire body turned into a white light before it moved over into one of the bottles he held on the wall."Buffy!" yelled out Spike "Now as I was saying.." replied Hainsley calmly "I'll free you're girlfriend if you help me." Spike glared coldly at him "What do I have to do?"

A/N: I hope people will continue to read this. Again I'm sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I should be having more time to write soon.

VOTE: I've always been curious. In your reviews tell me who would win, a caveman or astronaut, in a fight and why. I'll tally the votes by the end of 'Just Rewards'.


End file.
